Barbeque Rack of Lamb with Mint
Contributed by World Recipes Y-Group * Yield: 8 Portions Ingredients For the meat base * 1 rack of lamb (full rack, split, chin off - 18 bones) * 1 tbsp cracked black peppercorns * 2 tbsp olive oil, extra virgin Asian Barbecue Sauce * 4 cup red wine * 6 cup rice wine vinegar * ¾ lb golden brown sugar * 2 cup sake * 2 each cinnamon sticks * 1 each star anise * 1 pinch chile flakes * 1 each bay leaf * 2 oz ginger * soy sauce, to taste Mint vinaigrette * 1 each egg yolk * 1 tbsp Dijon mustard * 1 tbsp chopped ginger * 2 cloves fresh garlic, peeled * 1 cup safflower or other vegetable oil * ¼ lemon, juice only * 1 bunch mint, (1½ cups leaves only) * 6 sprigs cilantro * 1 tbsp. vinegar * salt and pepper to taste Soy-ginger vinaigrette * 1 tbsp. finely chopped shallots * 1 tbsp. finely chopped ginger * 1 tbsp. finely minced garlic * ½ cup soy sauce * ½ cup freshly-squeezed lime juice * 1 cup peanut oil * 1½ tbsp. sesame oil * 1 tbsp. vinegar * salt and fresh pepper to taste Crispy potato sticks * 2 baking potatoes, peeled and cut into julienne * 2 qts. peanut oil * salt and fresh pepper to taste * 2 cup mixed baby lettuces (radicchio, endive and arugula) Directions Asian Barbecue Sauce # Heat 2 cups of red wine, rice wine vinegar and brown sugar in a saucepan. # Simmer slowly until reduced to a syrupy consistency. # Combine the remaining 2 cups of red wine, sake, cinnamon sticks, star anise, chili flakes, bay leaf and ginger. # Bring to a boil then simmer until reduced to about ¼ of original volume. # Combine the contents of both pots and add soy sauce to taste. # The total volume should be about 2 cups. Mint vinaigrette # In a food processor, add the egg yolk, mustard, ginger, garlic, vinegar, salt, and pepper. # Process well to chop garlic and ginger finely then slowly add the oil until it is all incorporated. # If the sauce becomes too thick, thin it with water. # Add the mint and finish with the lemon juice. # If it is still too thick add more water and adjust the salt and pepper to taste. Soy-ginger vinaigrette # Place the shallots, ginger, garlic, soy sauce, vinegar, and lime juice in the bowl of blender or food processor. # Process for a minute. # Strain mixture into a bowl. # Slowly whisk in oils. # Season to taste with salt and pepper. Crispy potato sticks # Heat the oil to 350° F and fry the potatoes until golden brown. # Let drain on paper towels. # Season with salt and pepper. Lamb # Make sure that all fat cover and bone fragments are removed from the lamb racks. # Rub well with the olive oil and season well with salt, pepper and rosemary. # Allow to come to room temperature. # Heat a roasting pan or large sauce pan, very hot. # Add a few drops of oil and sear the lamb racks on all sides until brown. # Baste the racks with the barbecue sauce and place the lamb racks, bone side down, into the hot pan and roast at 400°F for ten minutes. # Remove from the heat, brush with sauce and return to the heat until medium rare or to desired doneness. # The total cooking time should be 10 to 20 minutes depending on how heavily seared and how done you want them. # When they are fully cooked, brush them one more time with the barbecue sauce on both sides. # Allow the lamb to rest at room temperature after roasting for about 15 minutes. # Presentation: toss the mixed baby greens in a small amount of the soy-ginger vinaigrette with the french fries. # Spoon the mint vinaigrette around the outside of the plate well. # Place the greens/French fries in the center of the plate. # Cut the lamb into chops and brush lightly with the barbecue sauce. # Place the chops in a triangle around the greens. Serve plain or with rice. Category:Barbecue Recipes Category:Lamb rack Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:World Recipes Category:Meat Recipes Category:Lamb Recipes Category:Main Dish Recipes Category:Main Dish Meat Recipes Category:Dinner Recipes Category:Lunch Recipes Category:Vegetable Recipes